Forbidden Love
by Theaoooo
Summary: Fili/Kili/Reader A beautiful marriage, a beautiful day a twist occurs and jealousy grows between a brother and the other
1. Chapter 1

"You're beautiful and I can't believe you're finally mine" Fili whispered against your ear as you both danced your first dance as bride and groom.

You blushed saying "always and forever yours"

Finally all that patient waiting all that time spent day dreaming of becoming Fili's other half, came true…how he cared for you gave you butterflies, he was so protective of you, always there even when you didn't want him to be.. Always around you… well of course he has to be around you, you're his wife your friends always say. but you got annoyed by it you thought it would only last about a year or so and like he would get carried away in a hobby of some sort or like be busy with anything other than being 24/7 with you…the other problem was he wouldn't let you travel anywhere or even go for a stroll he was soo protective to the point it was annoying. You gave yourself excuses to it.. Like he wants you to himself selfish love maybe. Things like that but still ugh.

One day Fili told you (in other words, allowed you) to take a walk with his younger brother Kili because (thank god) he was suddenly busy with his uncle Thorin.

Kili was a great kid.. Actually he was the same age as you but you always thought of him as a kid because of how Fili treated him. He always said that Kili was a reckless fellow always going everywhere doing risky stuff, playing child games….. A kid

You walked into the forest and then out of it, standing on top of a hill watching the sunset while Kili stood beside you, The purple colored sky was beautiful, you were so mesmerized by it you didn't notice that Kili was watching you fascinated with your beauty he fell in love with you right at that moment he never noticed you in that way maybe because he never actually went out with you alone without Fili that is. You turned your face towards him as though in slow motion repeating his name to him 5 times and snapping you fingers, he jumped back to reality

"what happened, where did you go inside that head of yours"- you asked smilingly

"oh ehhh nowhere, I might of dozed off" he gave a random excuse "I sometimes nap with my eyes opened" he smiled innocently

"Anyway I think we should be going back now, it's dark already and I don't want that protective husband of mine getting all crazy"

He laughed

You took your leave and he followed, he kept asking himself what was wrong with him falling in love with his brother's wife, he kept slapping himself a couple of times until you heard the slaps and looked back at him with a confused look, "mosquitoes" he said awkwardly.

"at this time of year?" you replied and kept on walking.

The second day Fili came to tell you that he will leave for a couple of days with Uncle Thorin and that Kili will stay over to take care of you while he's gone. You asked where he was going and for how long, he just replied by saying that they were on an important business that must be kept secret and in a week's time he will be back.

Kili came by the house's door and took his brother to the side he kept telling his brother that he can't stay with you, that he will do a bad job at taking care of you. But Fili insisted then Thorin took Fili by the coat telling him to hurry and forced Kili to just do what his brother told him.

Two days in, Kili tried to avoid you in any way possible, kept pretending to read books and stuff like that. You had made lunch and on your way to give him his food passing by the fire place, your foot slipped underneath the carpet and you fell causing you to bruise your knee. Kili hurried to you to check if your okay, you kept on holding your knee in your arms cradling yourself because of the pain, kili place a hand on your shoulder to stop you from moving and the other on your knee near the bruise, he kept on investigating it if you broke anything in the fall. his forehead was like about 3 inches away from your face. The light from the fire placed shined upon his face and you couldn't help yourself from staring at it. That god given handsome face of his, you automatically raised your hand and touched his face, he looked at you at the moment your hand was placed against his cheek, his gorgeous brown eyes never leaving yours, The blood rushed to his cheek as he moved in slowly his hot nervous breath came upon your soft lips. He quickly cupped your face and pulled you near to him in a passionate kiss causing you to fall on top of him. He kept on kissing you because he knew this would be the last kiss both of you will ever share so at least he thought to himself he would get all of it, the moment, the taste, the feeling. You both stayed at it, taking seconds to breath and going at it again.

Ignoring the pain… Ignoring the consequence…Ignoring the world… you couldn't stop…. You didn't want to stop… you felt more alive than you've ever felt.

The following morning arrived, you found yourself lying over a naked chest, you thought for a moment it was Fili but it wasn't, you jumped up in panic you totally forgot about your knee and fell down again because of the pain causing Kili to wake up in a shock. Both of you tried to know what happened yesterday or how it all started, you both blushed at the mere thought of the kiss you both shared yesterday. You confronted each other's feelings and found that you both loved each other a lot.. This might cause a problem between the brothers so you said to act as if nothing happened and soon enough the feelings will pass, you both agreed and you told Kili to sleep at his place from now on. So he left right away wearing his shirt as he walked to the door.

Hours later you sat on the carpet staring at the fire place with an open book on your lap that you forgotten was even there. You touched your bottom lips, remembering that intimate kiss you had the night before.

A knock on the door snapped you out of it; you placed the book on the table and went to see who was at the door. As you opened it, suddenly hands cupped your face and kissed you, the person separated his mouth from yours in a heavily breath "I can't stop thinking about you, I just can't", not letting you reply back he carried you up, your legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around his waist and you both repeated yesterdays mistake Today.. Tomorrow.. The day after..

The day Fili and Uncle Thorin were to arrive is the day that you stopped what you were doing. You and Kili were sitting silently in the house waiting for their arrival, both of you not making eye contact afraid to attack each other once again.

Fili with a big smile on his face, happy to see his wife again, he gave you a big hug and a long kiss on the lips, as Kili watched in the distance, trying to hide his jealousy, Kili broke the kiss between you and Fili and told him "didn't-cha miss me brother?" as an excuse so the kiss would stop.. so his heart can stop racing in hatred he suddenly felt towards his own brother.

You saw that hate Kili felt towards his brother and it broke you, your eyebrows came close together as you started thinking of a solution: "what if I tell Fili..oh but then he will hate his brother for even touching me, What if I acted as if nothing happened..oh no but Kili's heart will be broken and surely one day he will act upon his jealousy, what if I break things off with Fili and go with Kili…ugh still they will hate each other, oh what do I do.." Tears filled your eyes "I know what I should do".

The following morning; Fili woke up without you beside him, he kept on calling your name but no answer. He found a letter and a small box on the table with his name on it:-

_My Dearest Fee_

_I must leave for I fear if I stayed longer I might cause a lot of damage, I'm traveling to a place far off, I left early so there is no need to come looking for me because I will be miles away by now. I'm sorry I couldn't explain my leaving to you clearly but it's the only way. I love you Fee, know that very well._

_Inside the box is my wedding ring. I hope you find a great girl to give it to one day. Please again don't come looking for me! Please it's my only wish from you._

_Take care_

_(Y/N)_

He couldn't believe what he had read, so he opened the box to be sure that you were serious about the wedding ring. He opened the box..His eyes widened…A tear fell upon his cheek…. he slumped down to his knees holding the ring in his hand.

Kili received the same letter and disappeared out of the palace soon after reading it, leaving it with tear drop stains on it.

And that was the end.


	2. Chapter 2

You thought to yourself as you traveled, "where is the last place that a dwarf would ever go to?..Elves! ...Rivendell!" . You spent days traveling through the forest passing Mirkwood, passing the mountains of the goblin king trying not to be seen.

Finally after about a week or so you arrived, you spent a while trying to be friends with the Elves of Rivendell, and soon enough you became one of them, working in a sewing shop making dresses , helping out, trying to be anonymous along the way. But within a month you became one of the well-known dress makers there. A new start to a new life.

yet meanwhile in the Erebor palace Fili had became depressed, never leaving the house, not eating, not sleeping and not even taking a shower. The house was quiet and dimed. Silence. He stared at the fire place, drinking his almost finished beer. Wondering what did he ever do to deserve this.. He dropped his beer glass and fell into deep slumber.. He dreamt of the good days when you were with him, the laughter that spread among you both but suddenly he felt this great sad cloud come above him (in the dream) remembering the letter you left him and the ring. He woke up in tears again, regretting that he closed his eyes to dream because this dream happened more than once (that's why he stopped sleeping). He looked back at the fire place, with the same sad facial expression he had a month ago.

* * *

Kili's disappearance wasn't noticed as much as yours did because he always traveled on reckless journeys. Kili spent a long while trying to figure out where you had run to, he knew the way you thought, he had this connection with you because of the similar age between both of you. He thought "where would (y/n) go to? she would usually go to a clean place because I always see her cleaning her house… and of course she would go to a place close by and maybe a place no dwarf would ever think of going…Rivendell!" He set of a journey hoping that you will be there.

it took him only a few days to reach there because Kili is a frequent traveller so he knew the best shortcuts

When Kili arrived at Rivendell, he started asking the Elves if they've ever seen you or heard of you. All the Elves said they didn't know you, because when you first came you told them to keep it a secret that you ever stayed here, coincidently you heard disturbance outside and went out to shout at the person who was doing it, as you stepped out and saw Kili standing in the middle of the Elves arguing with them that he knew you were here. You stopped.. (froze actually) and as did he, you looked at him in a shocked expression. He gave a great big smile and went to hug you, from the shock you didn't hug back. So he held your hand and placed it on his back so you can hug back.

"I thought I lost you forever!"- Kili said

"how did you find me"

"I just followed my heart"

You blushed "what about Fili"

"I haven't heard from him since you left"

"oh"- you looked down in despair

"It's okay, look at me" he tilted your head up "everything is going to be okay"

You smiled and took him into your new house. You thanked the Elves for keeping your secret.

About a year later, Kili and you lived a happy life living in Rivendell, He sent letters to Erebor just so the dwarves don't worry about his whereabouts.

Once day you received a letter written in it:

_Hello lady.. dress maker.._

_I'm sorry, I don't know what's your name anyway I'm a bride to be in Erebor, I hope you can make me a beautiful wedding dress, I've heard from all my friends that you are a great and famous elf dress maker, if you don't mind could you also sign it with your famous sign._

_Thank you, I'll send maid receive it when its ready. _

_Here are my measurements….. _

_Lady A._

You replied by saying it will take you about 2 weeks' time.

You started working right away.. but it took you a longer time with that annoying, distracting, lovable adorable person in the world bothering you to give him a little attention.. a little hug maybe.. a kiss here and there… you felt happy with Kili, not the way you felt with Fili, Fili always tried to keep you protected secure, but Kili made you actually feel it inside of you and that feeling is amazing.

Almost done with the dress, you heard a knock on the door; it was the dwarf maid here to pick up the dress. So you started to hurry, sewing in your famous elfish sign as requested, you hid it near the buttons of the dress not to be seen like a ticket on a shirt. As you were hurrying you didn't notice that you were actually sewing your real initials. You folded the dress and gave it to the maid and you whipped away the sweat on your forehead then carried on with your day.

* * *

10 days later in Erebor,

"Mum do you think I look pretty in this dress"- lady A

"Of course you do my dear, prince Fili is a lucky man to have you as his bride"

Happiness filled the kingdom once more because Prince Fili was going to marry Lady A. Breaking out of his sad cocoon to a new life after (y/n) left yet the people of Erebor wanted you to come back, they didn't fancy Lady A as much as they did you…The celebration filled the entire place and joy was spread. The dark colors filled the skies as the party ended and everyone left for their homes. Inside the palace The prince was getting ready for his wedding night.

"Honey would you mind unbuttoning my dress? It's hard for me to reach" Lady A said while hiding a blushful smile

"of course my dear"- Fili replied.. yet if you looked closely in his eyes you would notice the sadness that came upon them for he had remembered your wedding night with him.. as he tried to brush that memory away so he can unbutton his new brides dress…button by button… slow in motion…suddenly something like a small paper fell from the dress. He bent down to see what it was..

He looked at it motionless staring at the paper which contained your initials, trying to understand how it came in Lady A's dress. He turned her around so she can face him and told her in a half yelling voice "From Where Did You Get This Dress? Why Was This Paper In It?!"

She was shocked, Frightened even, she replied in a shaky voice "from from the eh from Rivendell there is this famous dress maker there."

With those words Fili left his new wife alone in the room without saying a word.

She sat on the bed with tears in her eyes, he walked through the corridor trying to ignore the sound of her crying.

He left for Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold and dark night you were keeping warm in the arms of Kili as you watched the stars through your bedroom window it was your favorite thing to do before you fell asleep but suddenly you were awoken from your gaze by a loud and hard knock on the door.

"Who would come at this hour? " you asked kili (it was like 12 AM)

"I don't know, do you want me to check it out?" he asked

"No no I'll go"

You left the bedroom and went to the door "I'm coming I'm coming" you yelled as the person kept banging on the door, you opened it angrily because the nonstop knocking annoyed you.

Your eyes widened and your mouth opened slightly as you saw Fili standing there in the cold. He looked at you with eyes filled pure sadness. slowly and gently he moved towards you and kissed you because he still loved you even though you left him alone for a year he still had feelings for you, he still wanted you and the only way he could show you that is with a kiss, his lips were cold yet you didn't mind it but you didn't kiss back instead you just froze there from the shock with your eyes still widened trying to understand how did he find you. When the kiss was over he took two steps back to look at you.

As you were about to speak, you got interrupted by Kili "honey who is it" he walked in.

"Brother?…" kili said slightly frightened

"Kili?...what are you doing here?'

Kili didn't know how to reply

"You knew she was here all along and you didn't tell me?... Why brother didn't you tell me she was here!...wait…. are you two together?!" Fili yelled as he stepped into the house

Kili looked down to his feet and in a low voice "yes brother.." then looking up in his brothers eyes "we are"

They started arguing saying that they're not brothers anymore and that one of them should have you and so on. You said to yourself that you shouldn't intervene but you did anyway.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

They ignored you and Kili said "then we should fight for her and whomever wins gets her"

Fili accepted and the battle began

It took about 3 hours and they both became tired, no one was seriously injured because both of them knew each other's moves and how to block them. In the end they both dropped their weapons and just sat on the floor with their backs against the wall. You came to them and sat between them, facing them. They both said at the same time "I'm sorry" to you for not being able to win.

You looked at them with a worried face …you just didn't know what to say…(I mean it's flattering that you get fought over by two handsome dwarves but you didn't know what to say) as you were about to leave to get them some alcohol and bandages to wipe some of the blood away (and to disinfect)

Fili grabbed your arm and told you "we need to talk.. in private"

You agreed and took him outside to talk but first giving him a big warm blanket to cover himself because it was way too cold outside. You both went to a bench nearby your house. you kept your eyes away from him because you felt so guilty to even look him in the eyes.

"(y/n) I'm sorry"

You looked at him in confusion "I'm the one who should be sorry, I left you without reason, and ran away and and made you hate your own brother…." Your eyes started tearing up "and I'm an awful person.. I'm so sorry I did this to you" you looked away again

"No (y/n) It's my fault I made you feel the need to leave me and I'm sorry, but I'm okay now I found a girl that made me come out of my depression, she made me smile again, I'm happy don't worry about me, and about my brother I just hated that he didn't tell me he knew where you were and I guess that.. he was right not to, so I can move on and (y/n) I know you and my brother are together now and I know I hate that a lot but I'll eventually get used to it because he is my brother….yet….if you chose me I swear I'd leave everything and be with you forever just say the word" he tilted you chin so you can look at him in the eyes, his eyes searching your face wanting you to say the word.. but you didn't you just gave him a 'sorry' look. "I still love you (y/n) and I want nothing more than your happiness and if your happy with Kili.. then you have my blessing"

You gave him a small smile "Thank you f…" he gave you a kiss a long and passionate kiss taking the chance that your mouth was open…either way you kissed back you knew this was a good bye kiss so you gave it all. His eyes started to tear up because he knew this was the final kiss and he didn't want to let go but you both let go to breath and it was sensed that it was over and everything is in the past now.

He walked you over to your house and went to Kili, Kili apologized to his brother that this all happened. Fili told him that it's okay that he should take care of you and keep you happy, while half smiling he gave a hug to Kili and said "this will be hard to get used to but I will try…I'm still mad at you and you have to make it up to me" Kili agreed and walked with his brother to the door. Fili gave you a hug and whispered "take care of my brother would you"

(What Fili didn't know and no one mentioned was that you cheated on him while you were still married, he thought that this all happened after maybe months of you leaving… also thank god he didn't ask why you left him and just got carried away in that kiss you both shared earlier)

Fili left to Erebor, apologized to his bride, gave her a couple of kisses and tickles until she accepted.

You and Kili spent the night cuddling next to the fire place, drinking hot chocolate.

And everything was good and happy….but every night when Lady A (Fili's bride) slept, Fili would stand in the balcony looking at the stars and thinking of you, because he knew that every night you liked to stare at the stars..He felt inside that this was a way of being with you.

The End


End file.
